The Social Justice Team project will explore urban service role (primarily police) modification to (1) reduce the destructive effects of role stress to its occupants, and (2) provide a more coherent array of cogent services to citizens. The general conceptual framework is based on the Caplan (Gerald) 3-dimensional mental health prevention planning model, and it focusses on both external (what the police do) and internal (the impact on the police) characteristics. The external dimension is administered through a Social Justice Policy Team consisting of the administrative heads of all relevant governmental agencies. The internal dimension consists of a physiological and psychological stress reduction program which includes a variety of physical and psychological interventions over a period of 10 months.